Pour son anniversaire
by Silvara
Summary: Un peu avant les évènements du film, Robbie et Lisa discutent du concept des anniversaires et en arrivent à parler de leur père. Traduction remaniée de "Happy Birthday".


**Original author**: Godspeed Revolution  
>Original story: s/6523340/1/Happy_Birthday

* * *

><p>Note : S'il y a une chose dans ce film que j'ai vraiment trouvé touchant, c'était l'héroïsme dont Robbie faisait preuve. Cette scène nous offre une entrevue de sa relation avec sa famille.<p>

Note de traduction: J'ai pris quelques mesures avec la syntaxe pour que la langue ait l'air plus naturelle. En conséquence, les enfants sont un peu plus réservés dans leurs gestes. Cependant, j'espère avoir réussi à préserver le sens de l'histoire assez fidèlement.

Disclaimer: Propriété de Miramax et associés.

* * *

><p>l<p>

"Devine ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui." Robbie était assis bien droit sur un petit bloc de ciment nu laissé dans la cour; les jambes dans le vide et le regard lointain.

"Quoi donc ?" répondit machinalement Lisa en faisant lentement pivoter ses pieds de quatre-vingt-dix degrés vers la droite.

"L'anniversaire." Robbie adressa un coup d'oeil à sa soeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec une sorte de trépidation complice ; c'était leur façon de se sourire sans prendre trop de risques. D'ailleurs, par chance, personne alentour ne semblait leur prêter vraiment attention - _ne semblait_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Encore un quart de tour. La tête en arrière, Lisa semblait regarder le sommet du grand obélisque dressé au milieu de la place. Mais le monument en lui-même n'avait rien de très intéressant. Le regard de sa soeur devait probablement se perdre dans le ciel...

Robbie se tourna vers elle et dut réprimer une grimace. Elle s'amusait à tourner sur elle-même ! Très lentement, mais il n'était pas dupe. La suspicion était de plus en plus fréquente dans la cité à mesure que le temps passait et que les bandes rebelles demeuraient introuvables.

"Quelqu'un va finir par te voir."

Lisa baissa les yeux. "Et pour toi ?" Un doigt levé le désigna avec flegme.

Robbie suivit la direction de l'index et se glaça. Il n'avait cessé de battre un rythme imaginaire du bout de son pied. Depuis combien de temps ! Il essaya de maitriser son souffle saccadé, et repoussa l'angoisse étourdissante qui accompagnait souvent ses émotions. "Les anniversaires," reprit-il en espérant que cela lui ferait renoncer à ses quarts de tour. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait à nouveau l'attention de sa soeur, il soupira en tremblant un peu.

"Les personnes pratiquaient cette…_fête _pour commémorer leur naissance."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il réfléchit un instant. "Je ne sais pas. Ca devait les détendre. C'était à ça que servaient les fêtes je crois."

"Une fête," tandis que Lisa goûtait à la nouveauté du mot, Robbie devina sa question imminente: "Oui, c'est comme...les parades, sauf que, par exactement comme ça..." Il aurait voulu avoir un meilleur exemple à donner, mais il devait reconnaitre que certains aspects de cette ancienne coutume lui échappaient encore un peu. En fait, il ne saisissait que les sentiments qu'elle impliquait, mais il espérait que cela suffise à l'expliquer à Lisa.

"Quand venait la date de ta naissance," tenta-t-il à nouveau, "tu devais manger toutes sortes de nourritures agréables. Comme du gâteau-"

"Et du chocolat ?"

Robbie eut envie de tirer une lippe. Depuis qu'il le lui avait décrit, Lisa était obsédée par le chocolat, et comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu réellement, pour elle, la friandise avait pris l'allure d'un mystère irrésistible.

"Peut-être. Il pouvait aussi y avoir des crèmes givrées et d'autres quelque chose comme ça. Et puis tu recevais des cadeaux."

Lisa tiqua un peu. Les cadeaux, ça, ils connaissaient. À chaque jour de Grande Egalité, tous les élèves en recevaient un du Père. C'était toujours quelque chose d'utile et d'anodin comme un stylobille, ou encore une Edition Standard du Manifeste.

"C'était d'autre genres de cadeaux. On recevait des choses amusantes, comme des jouets, ou... enfin d'autres choses." C'était si frustrant d'essayer de transmettre un rituels qui semblait à la fois si précieux et si étranger...

Pourtant Lisa écoutait avec grande attention - et il la connaissait assez pour savoir si elle faisait semblant ou pas.

"Il y avait aussi des jeux. Tout le monde devait s'amuser..."

Lisa avait prit un air rêveur _- il faudrait sérieusement qu'il pense à l'en avertir- _

"Il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes à l'anniversaire ?" demanda Lisa d'un ton un peu appréhensif.

"Oui. Le rituel impliquait la famille et les amis. Pas seulement le sujet de la naissance. A ce moment, tout le monde était solidaire et heureux. Et on pouvait beaucoup rire," finit-il en regardant distraitement les passants qui entraient et sortaient de la station d'Equilibrium, les regards plus vides les uns que les autres.

"Je ne comprends pas pour les cadeaux. De quoi on était récompensé ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Les gens t'offraient des cadeaux pour que tu sois heureux. Parce-que parce qu'ils t'aimaient." Robbie cligna des yeux et se mordit les joues.

Sa soeur avança jusqu'à lui et se pencha légèrement contre son épaule. "Est-ce que les personnes en charge-" Elle déglutit discrètement. "Est-ce que les parents faisaient aussi des cadeaux à leurs enfants ? Ils voulaient qu'ils soient heureux, n'est-ce pas ?" La brève pointe d'émotion qui perça la voix de Lisa sembla le réveiller. Il toussota pour ravaler ses émotions en se redressant et elle en fit de même, mais une grimace était aux coins de ses lèvres.

"J'aurais voulu connaitre la date à laquelle je suis née," dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement monocorde après quelques instants.

"Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté la meilleur partie." Il attendit un peu pour savourer le suspense et la curiosité changer en un rien de temps le moral de sa soeur. Il "Demain," égrena-t-il en pouvant à peine pouvant à peine s'empêcher de sourire, "c'est l'anniversaire de Papa."

Cette fois, Lisa grimaça tout à fait. Livide, Robbie quadrilla les alentours des bâtiments du regard en luttant contre une courte panique.

Dans la place, Il n'y avait que quelques employés de bureau, tous vêtus du même trois-pièces, et chacun de leur pas mécaniquement précis connaissaient parfaitement le chemin puisqu'il était déjà tracé pour eux, puisqu'il fallait se borner de le suivre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Par chance, Robbie ne trouva aucun regard tourné vers eux, mais il donnait peu cher de la chance à ce rythme là.

"Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça ?"

"C'est notre papa, alors même s'il ne nous aime pas nous devons quand même l'aimer," récita-t-il le coeur partagé. Même pour lui, ce précieux conseil soulevait toujours un peu de confusion au milieu de la frustration.

Lisa croisa et décroisa aussitôt ses bras et se contenta finalement d'une évasion virtuelle vers l'horizon de la ville. "John se moque bien de nous."

Robbie enfonça méticuleusement les paumes de ses mains contre le rebord du parpaing. "Un jour, ça changera."

"Non. C'est faux. Ici tout le monde se moque de notre sort." Le calme avec lequel sa soeur disait ces mots lui pinçait le coeur sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

"Et Maman ?" murmura-t-il.

Alors Lisa baissa les yeux pour contempler les pavés de la rue. "Maman...me manque."

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, émus et incertains de leur voix. Au même moment, un ouvrier en uniforme équipé d'herbicide s'approcha pour asperger de minces lézardes dans un autre bloc de granite. Il en venait un chaque matin pour brûler les jeunes pousses qui essayaient d'éclater la grisaille en minuscules étoiles vertes. Il n'était pas difficile de garder un regard mort face à cette scène.

Lorsque l'homme eut tout à fait disparu de la place, Robbie vérifia discrètement autour d'eux. "Je pense que qu'_il_ nous aime," reprit Robbie. "C'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Il ne peut pas le savoir."

Lisa soupira. Elle le faisait très souvent, vraiment trop souvent pour sa sécurité - et d'autant plus en publique, mais il comprenait très bien l'intensité de l'émotion qu'elle réprimait.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait lui offrir un cadeaux ?"

Il ne put tout à fait maitriser la commissure de ses lèvres cette fois. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui offrirais ?"

"Du chocolat." Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard complice.

Il adorait voir le sourire des yeux de sa soeur lors de ces oeillades. Elle aurait du pouvoir rire et sourire autant qu'elle le voulait...

Un son retentit des hauts parleurs pour signaler le début du prochain cours.

Robbie sauta du cube de ciment. Lisa l'imita, mais il lui serra brièvement la main, cachés par leurs silhouettes. Alors, à la fois terrorisé et heureux du risque qu'ils prenaient ensemble, Il se sépara d'elle et ils rejoignirent l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Il savait que le visage de sa soeur était désormais aussi neutre que le sien ; il lui avait bien expliqué comment ils devraient se comporter tous les deux. Pour ne pas êtres repérés. Pour ne pas se trahir. Pour rester ensemble, le plus longtemps possible. Et-et pour John aussi...


End file.
